Nina (MM)
Nina is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Basic Info Game Description An only child working at the Spring Farm. She loves flowers and takes walks down by Sunny Lake. Personality Enthusiastic but a tad on the ditzy side. Nina is a cheerful, sweet, and bubbly kind of girl. She is appreciative of and has a soft spot for people who love plants and flowers as much as her. Her one shortcoming is her obliviousness to certain atmospheres, as she can find it hard seeing outside her own happy bubble, which tends to cause obliviousness in others as well. Appearance Nina wears a light-coloured outfit consisting of a blue dress and frilly, white and pink apron, to match with her softly curled, pink hair. Her green eyes are bright and soothing, and she's almost always willing to smile for you. First Meeting Nina can be met any day you first visit the Spring Farm, except for on Mondays and holidays, when it is closed. She will be introduced to you by her mother, Liz, whom you will meet first. Successfully entering the Spring Farm will trigger the following conversation: You: Walk up to the front counter and spot the always-smiling Liz. Liz: "Welcome! Oh? Are you a new farm owner?" You: Nod and proceed to babble about yourself. Liz: Bows. "I see, so your name is ___? I have a farm which I run with my daughter." Walks a little over to the side to address Nina. "Nina, Nina!" Nina: ! Runs into the room. "Yes Mom, what?" Liz: "This is the new farm owner. Say hello." Nina: Smiles and walks closer to you. "Very nice to meet you! I'm Nina. It's hardly a farm, we just grow a few meager crops here." Smiles again. "I'll give you this. It's a notebook with information about crops." Reaches over and hands you a crop notebook. You: ! Take the crop notebook. Nina: "If there's something you don't understand, please read it!" Smiles AGAIN. Liz: "We sell various types of vegetable and grass seeds as well as tree saplings. As a sign of friendship I'll bring you some turnip seeds!" You: Nod. Schedule and Locations *Inside the Spring Ranch shop. *Inside the Spring Ranch shed. *Outside in the Spring Ranch planting field. Gift Preferences Loves : '''Fertilized Strawberry, Strawberry Milk, Blue Mist Flower, Herb Tea, Orange Juice. '''Likes : '''Cheese, Mayonnaise, Limestone, Milk, Tomato, Corn, Hot Milk, Red Herb, Good/Special Egg, Topaz, Aquamarine, Spinach, any flower '''Dislikes : '''Verry Berry Soda, Bell Pepper, Carrot, Crawfish, Halibut, Mackerel Infatuation Heart Lines '''0 hearts: "If there's something you don't know about raising crops, look at the manual." 1 heart: "The taste of your own grown vegetables is special, isn't it?" 2 hearts: Coming soon. 3 hearts: Coming soon. 4 hearts: Coming soon. 5 hearts: Coming soon. 6 hearts: "My dad died five years ago. He left me Spring Farm..." '' '''7 hearts:' Coming soon. 8 hearts: "Hey, ___, do you like somebody? I'm just curious..." 9-10 hearts: "Say, ___, are you going to be here for good? Will you stay in Flowerbud Village? You won't go off somewhere, will you?" Proposal and Marriage Coming soon. Marriage Lines Coming soon. Child Coming soon. Rival In HM:MM, each bachelor and bachelorette can be paired off to what is considered as the main character's rival. Rival characters are any available bachelors or bachelorettes that are of the same gender as the main character, and whom may also pursue opposite sex characters that the main character may be trying to romance. Rivalries in this game do not proceed all the way to marriage, however, (except for in the Japanese version of the game) and so triggering a rivalry is considered harmless. Scenes that occur between a rival and potential love interest can be triggered by getting the rival to the appropriate amount of hearts (4+) while keeping the heart level of the love interest down and then entering a location at a certain time. Your rival for Nina is plant-lover Basil. Befriending him and raising him to 4 or more hearts while neglecting to get close to Nina, then walking into the Spring Farm shed during open hours will initiate the following scene: You: Enter the shed and spot Nina and Basil- ! - then run and hide in the corner to watch them. Basil: "Nina?" Nina: ! Turns to face him. "Yes?" Basil: "I finally found them. The most beautiful flowers♪" Turns around, raises his arms dramatically and sparkles. "The wonderful sight and endearing scent captures my heart..." Nina: ? Basil: Turns to face her again. "Please accept these!" Hands her a Moon Flower. Nina: ! Takes the Moon Flower. "Oh my..." Smiles. ♥ "They're lovely! What beautiful flowers. I've never seen these before♥ They really steal my heart. It's just like you, Basil♪ To bring me such flowers! I'm going to go show them to mother♪" Walks out of the shed smiling and carrying the Moon Flower. Basil: "..." Begins talking to himself. "Ahem, like these flowers I want to speak openly with you Nina...Huh?" ...Turns around and sighs. "I'll think of a different approach." Walks out of the shed. Gift Events Gift events occur only after getting Nina to the correct number of hearts, and then leaving your house in the morning to activate them. Having a Female main character means that only the first gift event can be triggered, as the second gift event is more romantic in nature. 2-Heart Gift You: Hear a knock at the door and head outside. Nina: Smiles. "Good morning♪" You: Smile and wave. Nina: "Are you working hard? Pssst, this honey is a gift that I'm sharing with you☆ It's delicious♪" Reaches over and hands you Honey. You: ! Take the Honey. Nina: "Well then, see you later♪" Does a happy jig. (NOTE! Every 2-heart gift event that is triggered also earns you a Musical Note. For information on the note received from this particular event, please view the 'Musical Note' section located below.) 5-Heart Gift You: '''Hear knock and open door. Nina: '''Good morning! You: '*wave*'' Nina'': Umm, this... I made this mysel''f. Eat some if you'd like! *Hands you stew* You: *Takes* Nina: *blushes* Well.. I really like hard workers... And I think you are very haardworking. So... I just wanted to cheer you on! You: *blush* Nina: Well, see you later! Festival Appearances (NOTE! Certain festivals lack scenes but you are able to talk to people who are present in the festival's location, earning you some relationship points. Nina will only be present during such festivals if she is one of the people you are closest to. Similarly, she will not try attending romantic festivals with you if you have not romantically pursued her enough. Romantic festivals will be marked with a ♥.) Coming soon. Musical Note Triggering Nina's 2-heart gift event provides you with the 93rd musical note Flower Girl: A farm girl with a love for bright petals. Her smile as bright and cheerful as the flowers is dazzling. Additional Information *Nina made her original appearance in the original Harvest Moon for the Super Nintendo as the flower loving daughter of the seed shop owner, Liz. *In order to sort of blend the two together, Nina's physical appearance was slightly altered so that she now bears a resemblance to Popuri. Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Info Needed Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelorettes